1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powered fastener driving hand tools. Particularly, this invention relates to a combustion driven fastener hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powered fastener driving tools, e.g. nail guns, have existed for decades. Perhaps not coincidentally, the first commercial nail gun was introduced in 1950 after World War II wherein the technology for rapidly firing projectiles was greatly advanced. The first nail guns were pneumatic, driven by compressed air. Although pneumatic power is still the most prevalent, over time fastener driving tools have been developed using other means of power, such as electric motors, solonoids, combustibles, e.g gas or explosive powder, have also been developed. Some development of technology related to powered fastener drivers, and particularly combustion driven fastener tools. However, there is still much need for further development.
U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0210974, published Aug. 23, 2012, by Adams, discloses a gas-powered tool motor includes a combustion chamber with an intake valve at one end, an exhaust valve at another end, and a control plate or control valve between two portions of the combustion chamber. A piston or other positive displacement device is in communication with the combustion chamber. The intake and exhaust valves have closure members that are movable along a common axis in tandem between collective open positions for recharging the combustion chamber with the fuel and air mixture and collective closed positions for detonating the fuel and air mixture in the combustion chamber and displacing the positive displacement device. The control plate or control valve supports limited air flows from a first portion of the combustion chamber to a second portion of the combustion chamber even in the closed position of the control valve for supporting two-stage combustion.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for apparatuses and methods improving the operation of combustion driven fastener hand tools. There is also a need for such apparatuses and methods that operate reliably and efficiently over many uses and at a reduced cost. In addition, there is a need for such apparatuses and methods to allow comfortable and precise control of combustion driven fastener hand tools. There is further a need for such systems and apparatuses to be inexpensively manufacturable and readily servicable. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.